Bijou on the Loose
'Bijou on the Loose ' is the seventh episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis Wranglum's newest plot is foiled when Battiwigs loses a magical crystal to Bijou the owl. Plot Battiwigs reports to Wranglum that he's found a new crystal in the fountain. Wranglum recognises its description as a crystal with the power to turn beings invisible. He sends Battiwigs to fetch it despite that bats adversity to getting wet. Rose is helping Ashia to prepare bows for the next day's Mascot Show. Rose is a little down as she didn't volunteer to help (it is implied that Sparkle made the choice for her), but Ashia shows her a sparkly spell, which cheers her up, though Ashia reminds her the spell is too advanced for her. At the fountain, Battiwigs retrieves the crystal only for it to fall next to Bijou the owl. Bella interprets this as Battiwigs giving it to her (which she also sees as "romantic"), and Bella takes the crystal. Bella and Rose leave with Bijou. In their dorm room, Bijou is posing, wearing the crystal. Rose laments that she can't use the sparkly spell on her due to school rules, but Bella talks her into it. Rose casts the spell and Bijou disappears in a puff of feathers. Rose and Bella search the room but can't find her. Just then, Lynn comes in to tell them that Sparkle is ready to take Bijou's picture, and chides Rose for casting a spell without supervision. Rose and Bella rush off to look for Bijou, leaving Lynn in their room in case she comes back. Meanwhile, as Battiwigs looks for a net with which to catch Bijou and reclaim the crystal, Wranglum finds out what's happened and insists on accompanying the bat. Battiwigs hides him in a flower pot. Rose and Bella are still trying to find Bijou. Cedric, Will, and Lynn (with Battiwigs) join them. Sparkle calls Rose and tells her that it's time for Bijou's photoshoot. The students discuss options and Lynn suggests they dress Battiwigs up as Bijou, which she, Bella, and Rose do. Sparkle is concerned by the appearance of "Bijou" but soon the photo is taken and the students go back to searching for the real Bijou. Cedric and Will rejoin them, remove the costume from Battiwigs, and show them Cedric's animal-tracking invention. With Cedric's invention (and the help of Battiwigs throwing a cloth over Bijou), the students soon realise that the owl is invisible. They chase her into the kitchen, where only Battiwigs is small enough to follow through the flap. Bijou starts pelting the bat with cupcakes, and Cooking Pot comes in to see the mess. He unlocks the door and tells the students to get Battiwigs out of there by the time he gets back. The students go in, but Bijou flies off again as they rush towards her. Rose realises that they've spooked her. The students stay still and Rose calmly calls Bijou over. The owl comes to her and Bella removes the crystal: Bijou is back! Battiwigs takes the crystal while they're distracted and flies to Wranglum, who has fallen near the pond. Rose and Cedric come over and, seeing that Battiwigs has the crystal, take it before leaving. In Sparkle's office, she explains that the crystal corrupts other spells. Rose says she'll never cast another spell on Bijou ever again, but Sparkle says that she will, when Rose is ready. At the Mascot Show, Bijou plays the piano while a frog band plays. Battiwigs comes on in a costume and finishes the show with a hit on the triangle. Trivia * This episode's closing credits feature a different song to other episodes. * The episode's title was incorrectly capitalised as "Bijou On The Loose" during the episode. * In real life, owls are a predator of bats, so Battiwigs's fear of Bijou seems entirely reasonable. * In real life, feeding sugary treats to pets would be very irresponsible. As always, you should consult pet-care information, not a child's cartoon, when looking after an animal! (It may seem obvious, but lots of people have fed rabbits too many carrots because they once saw a humanoid rabbit eating one as an obscure film reference.) Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content